


Broken

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: A poem about Adam





	

So this is what death feels like  
Darkness, abandoned  
Betrayed.

Unable to move  
Unable to cry,  
Throat dry and hoarse.  
The fruit of hours of  
Screaming.  
Wordless,  
Feral,  
Unceasing until

There is nothing.

Just the dark,  
Just the sound of ragged breaths…  
My breaths.  
Only mine  
Alone.

Alone with the dead  
Alone with regret  
Alone with the broken promise  
And the pain  
Reminding me that I’m still alive

But for how long?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to joaqualeesi for help with the title!


End file.
